halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe
Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe was one of the five scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in San Francisco. History and Location On August 12th, 2019, Universal announced that a scarezone based on the music of Rob Zombie would be coming to that years Halloween Horror Nights event. The scarezone would be the first located in the San Francisco area of the park, an area located near the middle of the park themed after the city of San Francisco. Description You know his music, now it’s time to live it. Step into the heavy metal horror of Rob Zombie’s music and imagery in this pulse-pounding scare zone. From otherworldly beings to brutal maniacs, you’ll come face-to-face with his twisted creations as the music cranks to a frenzy. Scarezone At both entrances of the scarezone, a large sign showing the name of the scarezone appeared. A variety of songs by Rob Zombie blasted in this scarezone. Two large structures were built, one on the left and one on the right, with Go-Go Dancers on them. Near the entrance from New York, an electric chair with the number 666 behind it was featured, with a woman dressed as a prison guard electrocuting a scareactor on the chair. Near the middle of the scarezone, was a truck next to a backdrop, which served as a photo-op for guests. Across from that, was a large stage with a burnt house, where Rob Zombie himself and the Living Dead Girl could be seen. Other scareactors in this scarezone included two robots, sexy women, and bikers. Scareactors * Rob Zombie * Dragula * Living Dead Girl * Sheri Moon Zombie * Phantom Creep * Metal Skeleton * Spookshow Baby * Electrocution Man * Undead Rob Zombie Minions * Superbeast Girl Pictures Gold Skull Prop.png Skull art.png Rob Zombie.png Living Dead Girl.png Sheri Moon.png HHN 29 Media (Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe).png Phantom Creep.png Spookshow Baby.png Spookshow Baby (HHN 29).png Spookshow Baby 1.png Metal Skeleton.png|Image from lacasatrendy on Instagram Electrocution Man.png Metal Skeleton 1.png Dragula.png Sexy Dragula Girl.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 1.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 2.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 3.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 4.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 5.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 6.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 7.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 8.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 9.png|Image from Mark Walter on Flickr Rob Zombie Scareactor 10.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 11.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 12.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 13.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 14.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 15.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 16.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 17.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 18.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 19.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 20.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 21.png Rob Zombie Scareactor 22.png Spookshow Baby 2.png Trivia: * Many of the dancers were harassed throughout the event. It eventually got so bad that they wouldn't allow people to stop in the zone unless they were taking pictures. * On the ''Living Dead Girl ''stage, they would routinely reenact the scene from the music video with the Living Dead Girl. * The zone would play the entire album on a loop that would reset every 45 minutes. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Licensed scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29